paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusty Marlowe
Dusty Marlowe is a clinically obese manchild, who works as an officer at Paradise Police Department. He is voiced by Dana Snyder. Biography Dusty currently lives by himself in an apartment building, with his many cats. Dusty is loaded with tons on money, but he spends more money on luxuries for his cats, than he does on basic needs for himself. Working at Paradise Police Department, Dusty is one of the least respected workers of the group. He is consistently sexually harassed by Gina, who ignores his restraining orders and every legal document, that prevents her from doing anything that unwanted sexually. Dusty's boss, Randall never does anything to stop her as she is too useful for the department as main fighter. This is mostly because Randall doesn't hold very much respect toward Dusty, on account of his incompetence, stupidity, and immature demeanor. Other than being a human shield as his thick layers of fat makes him a living ballistic gel and occasional cook, Dusty really serves no further productive purpose to the group. Dusty's current position right now is jail. In the Christmas in Paradise episode, Dusty finds 'Santy' Claus and it turns out that 'Santy' is delivering the Argyle Meth, Dusty is usually nice and friendly towards all, this personality takes a spike. Dusty murdered 'Santy', but unfortunately the Paradise PD bust in and arrest Dusty because of the sack of Argyle Meth. He remains in jail, but was put into womens jail, hopefully things will change in Season 2. Appearance Dusty is an adult Caucasian male with morbid obesity. He has short brown hair and fluffy black eyebrows. He wears a light blue police uniform with dark blue pants. Personality Dusty is a stereotypical fat guy, who eats tons of food and serves as the victim to countless jokes about his size and weight. He acts like a manchild, who still believes in Santa Claus and refers to his mother as "Mama" or "Mommy". He is a huge cat person, with an apartment filled with dozens of cats, of whom he cares for way more than himself. Dusty is still a virgin with no wife, girlfriend, or love interest. That being said, he is sexually oblivious and won't pick up on any sexual innuendos, unless it's a blatant form of harassment from Gina, for example. Dusty is the most innocent member of the team. He doesn't cuss, do drugs, or even perform many violent acts on the criminals he arrests. However, in "Christmas in Paradise", he completely changed this, once he found out that Santa was an evil drug dealer of Argyle Meth. When this happened, his idyllic, childlike viewpoint on the world was horribly shattered and Dusty became a full-on hardass, who viciously beat Santa Claus to death. Trivia *According to Bullet, Dusty weighs 560 pounds. *The pilot episode shows that Dusty has diabetes (most likely Type 2) as a consequence of his obesity. *Gina can be largely blamed for how fat Dusty is since she keeps treating him to pizza buffets. *He is the PD Counterpart to Connie Cunaman from Brickleberry. Gallery Concept Art Dusty Concept Art.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Caucasians Category:Marlowe Family